The Pearl isn't alone
by Arsinoe-Aurelio
Summary: Arsinoe is Wills best friend, she is the girl no one really knows, with dark hair and her color changing eyes she is a mystery. When an infamous pirate returns to her life, everything changes, will she reveal her secrets? What is her past with Barbossa? How will the story play out with her involved? What happens if feelings end up getting involved.
1. Chapter 1

Young Elizabeth was standing at the bow of a ship and singing a pirate song she learned from a young boy in London. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up." Gibbs puts his hand on her shoulder which surprises her, she looks up at him.

Gibbs speaks to the young girl. "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?

Norrington walked up to Gibbs and said in a commanding naval tone. "Mr. Gibbs, that will do!"

Gibbs tried to blame it on the girl. "She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words.

Norrington wouldn't listen, "Consider them marked, on your way."

Gibbs sighed and said. "Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a miniature one."

Young Elizabeth looks up at the Lieutenant. "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

Norrington looked down on the girl with a frown. Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop." Elizabeth glances at Gibbs who mimes a hanging she looks back at Norrington surprised"

Governor Swann heard Lieutenant Norrington. "Lieutenant Norrington I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Swann."

Young Elizabeth looks up at her father who would soon be the Governor of Port Royal. "Actually, I find it all fascinating."

Governor Swann looked upset at his daughter's fascination in the vile creatures. "Yes. That's what concerns me."

Young Elizabeth seesa parasol and then a piece of wreckage with a boy on it in the water. "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" She yelled as loud as she could

Norrington heard her cries and started to yell. "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." they get him on board "He's still breathing." an officer said.

Gibbs spots burning ship. "Mary, Mother of God!"

Governor Swann also sees the burning ship. "What happened here?" He then looked down to see a little girl about the same age on drift wood coughing and sputtering. "There's a girl there also get her before the pore thing dies." The governor yelled.

The men pulled her up also and laid her down next to the boy.

Norrington spoke up. "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

Gibbs decided to say what was on his mind. "A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates."

Governor Swann looked flabbergasted. "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats."

"Heave to!" Norrington yelled to his sailors.

Governor Swann looked at his daughter and said. "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy and girl. They'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of him." She nods and walks over to the young Will and Arisone

Young Elizabeth strokes the boy's hair while looking at the young girl. Will awakes, grabbing her wrist. "It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann."

He looked up at her and said. "Young Will: W-W-Will Turner."

Young Elizabeth looked at him as a mother would I'm watching over you, Will." When Will faints, she notices medallion and examines it. "You're a p-pirate." She hides it when Norrington approaches.

"Has he said anything?" He asked.

"His name is William Turner, that's all I found out." She answers.

Norrington tells the sailors. "Take him below." He then turns to Elizabeth. "Take the girl to your room, she nods and a sailor lifts the girl and takes her to Elizabeth's room, the young girl follows.

Elizabeth studies the medallion she got from the boy closer and upon looking up sees a ship with the black flag flying at its mast; she closes her eyes.

[End of dream]

Elizabeth awakes and decides to take out the medallion from a hiding place in her bureau drawer; she puts it on; then there's a knock on the door.

Governor Swann asks through the door. "Elizabeth, Are you alright, Are you decent?"

Elizabeth quickly hides the medallion in the bodice of her nightgown, then throws on a robe. "Yes, yes!"

Governor Swann walks in with many maids following him. "Still in bed at this hour?" He opens the curtains and the window. "It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." He then reveals a beautiful dress.

Elizabeth gasps. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

Governor Swann smiles "Isn't it"

Elizabeth looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

Governor Swann smiles at his only daughter. "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He tells the maids to go on. "Actually, I, um I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" She asks trying to recall which ceremony.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," He tells her.

Elizabeth smiles, "I knew it!" she yells.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become!" He says proudly. The maids lace Elizabeth up into a corset. "A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Elizabeth? How's it coming?" He asks wondering how the dress fits.

Elizabeth gasps for breath. "It's difficult to say."

I'm told it's the latest fashion in London"

Elizabeth gasps again. "Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe."

A servant walks in, "Me lord, you have a visitor."

Will and Arisone study a sconce and upon Will touching it, a piece comes off in his hand; he buries it in the vase that's holding canes and umbrellas.

Governor Swann walks downstairs after the servant. "Ah, Mr. Turner and Miss Crenshaw, good to see you again," He says with a fatherly smile.

Will looks at him smiles "Good day, sir. I have your order." He points to the case in Arisone's hands she opens case and takes out the sword and hands it to Will.

Governor Swann takes the sword and unsheathes it. "Well."

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." Will balances the sword on his hand. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flips the sword and presents it gracefully to the Governor.

Governor Swann takes the sword. Impressive, very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm"

Will smiles fakly. "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Governor Swann was about to speak then Elizabeth enters. "Oh, Elizabeth , you look absolutely stunning."

"Will Arisone" It's so good to see you two. I had a dream about you last night." She said to Will." Arisone scoffed at her boldness she wasn't very fond of the girl.

Will looks shocked "About me?"

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to?" Governor Swann asks his daughter.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" she says while ignoring her father.

Will smiled at her. "How could I forget, Miss Swann?"

"Will I do thing we over spent our stay" I Arisone said while trying to push will out of the door.

They ignored me. "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She asked with a smile.

Will sent a smile her way in return, "At least once more, Miss Swann , as always."

Governor Swann smiled worriedly. "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." He gives Elizabeth a parasol then says to her. "There you are."

Elizabeth has a sudden mood swing. "Good day, Mr. Turner."

Governor Swann rushes his daughter along. "Come along."

Will says confused. "Good day?" Elizabeth and the Governor exit, Will trailing after them Arisone close behind, the governor and his daughter leave in a carriage?" Elizabeth." He says sounding out of breath.

I stand next to him, "You are a love sick cur who doesn't know what t do with himself." I said to him with a smirk.

"I am not a cur." He said defensively.

"Ah so you are love sick though" I said my smirk a full smile.

"No." He said a slight blush forming on his lips.'

I messed up his hair and said of course you're not. I then walked in the total opposite direction then that the shop was in.

"Where are you going," he yelled as I started sprinting.

"To the docks!"

**Yes I know another redo but I was thinking she needs a real entrance were I can have a kick but vampire kick Lizze's rich girl but yes I hate her for what she did to Jack.**


	2. Stupid Jack

Jack is standing on the mast of his boat, t he noticing that it's filling up with water he jumps down to bail it out; he then notices three pirate skeletons hanging with a sign "_pirates ye be warned" _and pays homage to them; when he reaches the port, his boat is sinking lower and lower until he is at the dock and is able to simply walk off the boat's mast on to the docks.

The Harbormaster stops Jack. "What hey, hold up, there you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." They both look at the sunken boat. "And I shall need to know your name."

Jack hands him three shillings. "What d'ye says to three shillings? And we forget the name?"

Harbormaster smiles at the pirate. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." As Jack is walking into the town he sees the Harbormasters money pouch shakes it a little then takes it

**Norrington's promotion ceremony**

Someone shouts orders to soldiers, "Two paces march! Right about face! Present arms!" Norrington walks to get his promotion, unsheathes his new sword and keeps his straight serious face.

**The Docks **

Murtogg spots Jack. "This dock is off limits to civilians." He says and stands tall.

Jack looks at him disgusted "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He then tries to continue on his way but is again thwarted. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Murtogg sticks his nose up. "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

Jack smiles at him "It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a?" He shifts again. "A ship like that" points out the Dauntless, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

Murtogg stands even straighter if that is possible. "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed."

Jack smiles. "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast? Nigh un-catch able The Black Pearl."

Mullroy looks confused. "Well, there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor." He says smugly.

Murtogg looks at him. "The Black Pearl is a real ship."

"No, no it's not." Mullroy says.

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

Mullroy raises an eyebrow "You've seen it?"

"Yes." Murtogg says thinking he's won.

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

I then walk up on to the docks and stand next to Jack as he pretends he's on the Pearl. "You know I do know a ship that can out run the Pearl actually I know a couple." I whispered in his ear.

He turns at me startled. "Its bad luck to scare a man while he is at the wheel."

"Pish posh now you sound like Gibbs" I waved him off. "You do know that with what you did if we let them could go on till midnight?"

"You know those things." Jack said pointing at them.

"Yes I do pretending to be a seventeen year-old girl who doesn't remember her past. You get to know people."

When we look back at the Mullroy won the argument. "Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

"You know Jack they remind me of someone or somones but I can't just place it."

They then finally notice Jack and me at the wheel of the Interceptor. "Hey, you! Get away from there."

Mullroy finished his sentence. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

Jack looked at them smugly. "I'm sorry, it's just – it's such a pretty boat. Ship." He corrected him self.

Murtogg: glared at him. "What's your name?"

Jack smiled broadly, "Smith, or Smithy, if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy asked.

"Yeah, and no lies." Murtogg finished.

"Well then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out." Jack confessed, but it's not like they would actually believe him.

"I said no lies!" Murtogg yelled.

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy whispered fairly loudly to Murtogg.

Murtogg glared at him. "If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

Jack grinned. "Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." He suggested.

**On the Battlements of the Fort Norrington**

"May I have a moment?" Norrington asked Elizabeth, she agreed

Elizabeth and Norrington step onto the platform. Elizabeth walks over to the edge to steady herself as she fans herself hastily and tries to catch her breath. "Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth." Norrington complemented her

Elizabeth still fanning herself chuckles softly and half-heartedly]

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I, must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh, a marriage to a fine woman, you have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." He said turning towards her.

Elizabeth started to breath heavily. "I can't breathe."

Norrington clueless turns back around and say, "Yes, I, I'm a bit nervous myself. She falls over battlement.

**In boat with guards**

"And then they made me their chief." Jack said in the middle of his story.

"This story I unbelievable and not in the good way either." I said.

Jack was about to snap at me when Norrington started to yell. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth! My God." With my eagle like eyes I see the Commodore try to make jump in after her.

Then Gillette stops him. The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them."

Jack turns to me. "Will you be saving her then?"

"I hate that rich brat." I respond to him with a glare.

Jack glances at Murtogg who stares back at him. "Pride of the King's Navy you are." He hands the guards his effects. "Do not lose these." He then dives in to save her.

The medallion calls to the Black Pearl. "What was that?" Murtogg asked worriedly I look up at the sky and whisper. "This can not be good." I Help Jack with Elizabeth.

"Ooh, I got her. She's not breathing!" Mullroy says eyes filled with worry.

Jack yells. "Move!" He shoves him aside, cuts open corset and Elizabeth spits out water and gasps for breathe"

Mullroy scratches his head. "Never would've thought of that."

Jack and I say simultaneously. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." We look at each other and smile. I then see a very familiar coin on her neck. "Where did you get that?" Jack whispers.

Norrington pulls his sword at Jack. "On your feet." He hasn't noticed me yet.

Governor Swann helps Elizabeth up. "Elizabeth. Are you alright?" He asks his only if I say so my self snobby daughter.

Elizabeth shivers. "Yes, I'm fine."

Governor Swann sees Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset; Murtogg points at Jack; Swann looks over at Jack. "Shoot him!" He then sees Arisone. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, just," I stand up and back towards the town, Gillette steps in my way, I bump into him. "At the docks." I smile formed on my face, I quickly hid it. "When this pirate came and tried to steal a boat, ship, I thought it would be a good idea to have a common woman be able to tell the story of the scum and his pirating."

The Governor nods at me but Norrington had to say. "Would you mind staying just for a moment I would like to speak to you?"

I nod and smile sweetly.

Elizabeth her rich snobby annoying voice had to speak or better yet yell. "Father!" she yelled. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

"Yes." I mumble

Norrington glares at me then continues. "I believe thanks are in order." He offers his hand to Jack to shake; he twists his arm and a reveals "P" a pirate brand. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" Norrington says smugly.

"Hang him," Governor Swann yells.

Norrington keeps calm. "Keep your guns on him men, Gillette, fetch some irons." He then sees a tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well? Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Jack smiles sheepishly. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

Norrington looks at him acting like he was confused. "Well, I don't see your ship Captain."

I'm' in the market as it were." Jack responds.

Murtogg answers Norrington's question for him. "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

Mullroy whispers to Murtogg. "Told ya he was telling the truth, these are his, sir." He hands him Jack's effects.

Norrington begins to look through Jack's stuff. "No additional shots or powder."

I decide to step in. "Commodore it isn't right to look through the man things pirate or not."

He ignored me I really didn't expect anything greater. "A compass that doesn't point north." Unsheathes his sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." He finishes.

Jack smiles. "But you have heard of me." He then is pulled along to be put in chains.

Elizabeth starts to talk again so I decide to walk away.

Norrington turned to me. "Didn't I tell you to stay and wait?" I nodded Elizabeth then finished what she was _dying_ to say. So I ignore her and listen only to everyone else well for the time being at least.

"Carefully, Lieutenant," The Commodore says proudly.

Elizabeth starts to talk _again. _"Pirate or not this man saved my life."

Norrington stares sternly at her. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Jack intervenes, "Though it seems enough to condemn him."

Norrington smirks a little and says. "Indeed." Gillette moves away from Jack.

Jack sighs. "Finally." He throws his irons around Elizabeth's neck.

Governor Swann yells worriedly. "No, don't shoot!"

Jack smiles smugly. "I knew you'd warm up to me, Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat." The Commodore hesitates for a bit to long, "Commodore!" He yells and tightens the irons around his neck. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" He whispers in her ear

Elizabeth responds disgusted. "It's Miss Swann."

Jack smiles again. "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." She doesn't move. "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." She straps on his sword, puts on his hat, when she has to put on his belt he just has to say. "Easy on the goods, darling." And he then smiles at our dear Commodore.

Elizabeth scrunches her noise like he smells bad he probably does "You're despicable."

Jack smirks. "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, maladies," He nodded at Elizabeth and I and then he then mock bows. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushes Elizabeth away and escapes, swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads.

Governor Swann sighs and asks. "Now, will you shoot him?"

Norrington yells "Open fire!" Jack is shot at "On his heels." Jack throws his chains about a rope and slides down to the ground. "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." Norrington says to Gillette, before he turns to me I run to the blacksmiths shop.

The soldiers run around searching for Jack. "Search upstairs. Look lively, men."

**The duel between Jack and Will **

I run at a human speed so I don't attracted attention to myself. As I am running I see soldiers everywhere. Jack has gotten himself into a lot of trouble now. When I run into the Smithy I see Jack being an idiot. Jack had come into the smithy and found Mr. Brown drunk what does he, do yell in his face.

"Jack what are you doing?" I yell at him.

"While I am trying to get these irons off because I seem to be stuck." He said in a very sarcastic tone.

I smile at him and walk over to Jane she's the donkey. I whisper in her ear and immediately she starts to move, I grab his forearm and put his wrists on the machine and almost immediately they snap in half. I smile, "your welcome." Then the door begins to open I pull Jack behind the crate.

Will walks in and calms the donkey; he also sees Mr. Brown. "Right where I left you." He then sees his hammer in the wrong place. "Not where I left you." He now notices Jack's hat and reaches for it;" Then Jack appeared out of my hiding spot. With a sword unsheathed, also leaving me in view. "Arisone what are you doing?"

I stand up and smile at him relieved. "Will." I pause" YOU HAVE A SWORD AT YOUR THROAT!"

He then turns to Jack you're the one they're hunting, the pirate.

Jack looks at him somewhat puzzled. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

Will glares at him, "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

Jack smiles broadly, "Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me?" Jack turns away and is about to leave when Will gets his own sword. "Do you think this wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"

Will stares at him with pure hatred. "You threatened Miss Swann." Ah that stupid posh princess is making him act this way.

Jack smiles and brings his fingers together like he is going to pinch someone and says. "Only a little," they parry. "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that, excellent form but how's your footwork? If I step here." he steps, "very good. Now I step again." He sheathes his sword and walks to the door. Will throws sword which gets stuck in the door, barring the exit; Jack tries to pull it out but is unsuccessful.

I smile at Will and wink; he returns the gesture and turns back to Jack. I see Jack glare at me and look at William.

"That is a wonderful trick, except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Will takes out a sword with a heated tip. I smile and gave him a thumbs up and I run and grab a sword. And run to join the attack not on a particular side. I swing the sword and it came on Jack he quickly blocks it swing at will, with so much force he almost stumbles, he looks at Will. "Who makes all these?" He looks pointedly at swords.

Will glares at him and yells. "We do! And we practice with them, three hours a day!"

He looks at me confused. "He is a very exciting fellow isn't he?"

I shrug, "He provides company when needed."

Will looks at us confused and angry at our clam side conversations.

Jack then turns to Will. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" He looks down.

Will roars at him. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" They continue their swordfight jumping onto a cart that sways under them; Will hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above, in return Jack hits a loose board which throws Will off the cart; Jack uses his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Will climbed back on; Will is thrown up into the rafters and cuts free a heavy sack which vaults Jack up into the rafters as well; they fight, jumping from beam to beam; Jack loses his weapon and blinds Will with sand; takes out his pistol while Will protects his eyes. "You cheated!"

Jack smiles smugly "Pirate!" He hears men trying to break the door down. "Move away."

Will stands his ground like an idiot, "No."

I shout at him, "Move you idiot of I will personally blow ye brains off me self."

Will looks at me confused.

Jack smiles him then says to Will, "Please move."

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." he raised his voice.

Jack glares at him, "This shot is not meant for you." He gets hit on the head with a bottle of alcohol and falls unconscious.

Norrington's men break in the door, "There he is, over here."

Norrington glares at Jacks unconscious body. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown, you've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Mr. Brown slurs his words, "Just doing my civic duty, sir."

Norrington smiles smugly "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."


	3. Chapter 3

I turned to will and smiled all he did was glare right back at me.

"What did yo think you were doing marching around talking to the pirate like he was your old friend and not defend me at all?" He yelled at me.

"I did defend you." I argued

"When," His voice was strong as he snapped at me.

"When he…" My sentence was cut short when Ashley White a maid of the commodores runs in

"There is a ship with black sails in the harbor." She told us with worried eyes.

Will sneered at her, "no there isn't." Then right on cue a cannon ball hit the building next to us making everything shake.

Will looked at Ashley sheepishly then turned to me. "Go find Ms. Swann and protect her by all means necessary."

I glared at him, "You go help her because I hate her." He gave me a pleading look, I sighed. "Fine but then after tonight I plane to kill her by all means necessary."

He through me a sword and nodded, he looked at Ashley, "stay here kill any pirate who tries to touch you." She nodded quickly then we were off. Will ran to the town square while I ran towards Elizabeth's house.

When arrived at her mansion she was being carried out of her house by Pintel and Ragetii. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. I pulled out a knife from under my skirt and through it a Pintel's head it went straight through the hilt stuck in his scull, he grabbed the knife and pulled it right out, he turned and smiled at me

The dark man named Bo'sun came behind me and through me over his shoulder; unfortunately he was first mate to the current Captain of the Black Pearl. "Well, well." He said while carrying me to the Pearl, "What do we have here?" A smirk appeared on his face, "I thought you'd be sailing the seas trying to terminate the Pearl."

"Very serious sir come stances came about and they had to be dealt with." I said copying a couple had motions Jack used very often.

"Well then the captain will be very glad to see you." We then were at the Pearl Pintel and Ragetii close behind carrying Elizabeth she was still screaming but not a loud it was sounding like he was loosing her voice thank god.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." Pintel said to the crew as Bo'sun put me down.

"I am here to negotiate" Elizabeth says proudly she then is backhanded by Bo'sun

Bo'sun yells at her, "You will speak when spoken to."

Barbossa walks up behind Bo'sun and grabs his wrist, "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Barbossa's flicker towards me in for only a millisecond but I know he knows I am here.

Bo'sun nods "Aye, sir."

Barbossa then looks "My apologies, Miss."

Elizabeth looked at him, "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Barbossa smiled at her, "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

Elizabeth stud tall, "I want you to leave and never come back."

Barbossa smiled at her. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," she looked at him confused. "Means, no."

Elizabeth sighed very well. "I'll drop it," She dangles medallion over the sea.

Barbossa chuckles at her, "Me holds are bursting' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us, why?"

Elizabeth looks at him confused, "It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

Barbossa smiles at her, "Did ya, now?"

Elizabeth looks smug, "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it" She holds it over the sea and it drops a bit, and the pirates lunge forward, smart girl use the thing they need most against them.

Barbossa his eyes widened, "Ah" he chuckles. "You have a name, Missy?"

Elizabeth pauses as thoughts pass through her head I enter her mind I hear one word _William_. "Elizabeth Turner, I'm a maid in the Governor's household," she curtsies.

"Miss Turner?" A grim smile crosses his face.

Pintel eyes widen, "Bootstrap."

And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that, family heirloom, perhaps?" He continues.

Elizabeth glares at him, "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

Barbossa shrugs "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return." He sticks his hand out.

She hands it over like an idiot, "Our bargain?" Barbossa walks away from her.

Bo'sun starts to yell at the crew. "Still the guns and stow'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port."

Elizabeth starts to worry and slightly shake with fear. "Wait, you have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren" he cut her off.

Barbossa turned around and grabbed her wrists. "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner." He then turned towards be, "come with me," He waved a finger towards me.

I stud and followed him to his cabin, He waved me in with a smile "So how did a woman like you end up in Port Royal." He stood in front of me and brushed my dark brown to black hair out of my face.

"Certain sir come stances came about and they just had to be dealt with." I said falling lazily into a chair.

He glared at me when he realized it was _his_ chair that only made smile wider. He sat in a harder duller wooden chair. "What I meant was why didn't you weasel your way as the Governor's adoptive daughter at least."

"Like I said I had to deal with things." I smiled at him, "But the real question is why are you here Hector?"

He glared at me "you know very well why I am here."

"Do I?" I lent in closer to him.

"Yes you do." He then suddenly lent in and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

I immediately pulled back and tried to slap him; he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "When this curse is lifted you will be mine not Sparrow's" He let go of me and pushed back in to the chair. Oh he thought I was Jacks I wonder where he got an idea like that.

I thought back to the times he would try and woo me, it was funny really the secret flowers, showing off in front of me, the secret admirer love letters, bur what really could have made him feel I was Jack's? We showed now affection but a mother son or sister brother relation ship so what could have caused it? Then I remembered the time he almost proposed to me and the day he mutinied on Jack.

_It was a hot summer day the Indian Ocean was very warm and clear this time of year. Jack was at the helm with Hector discussing how to get to Isle de____Muerte from here. They started to argue and the crew stopped to watch their first mate and captain argue over routes. _ _I walked up to them and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, I was supposed to be his sister he had to look after. Most of the time that ended up with me coming to the rescue and killing and or reasoning with the enemy during that point in time. "What in the world is going on?" I pushed the two men apart. _ _Barbossa's glare faltered when he looked down at me, "Ms. Sparrow your dear brother," He looked up and glared at Jack. "Has had the nerve to think that we can make it to Isle de Muerte in less then a week's time." _ _I walked towards the cabin and turned around and waved them forward. They looked at each other and quickly follow me. _ _When we entered the cabin I shut the door and locked it. "It is possible Jack is right."_ "_How can he be right we would have to bend thee fabrics of time and space."_ "_Ah but that is the thing we need to do that to enter immortality after we find the treasure of Cortez."_ "_What do you mean?" Barbossa raised a bushy eyebrow._ "_Mermaids blood." Then we heard an argument pass through the crew there were two men fighting._ _The couple days had past and Barbossa got a little edgy more secretive very argumentative. Then on the full moon I was searching the sky for constellations then a rough male hand was placed on my lower back. "Will you marry me?" I heard Hectors voice ring in my ear, I turned to face him, an engagement ring in his open palm. I looked up at him with wide eyes and suddenly with out thinking I said no. The next day there was a mutiny leaving Jack and I on rum runner's island._ I had chose Jack's side but why would he want me? Someone who has the reputation of killing her one night stands because they didn't get what they wanted. They really weren't even one nightstands. I then turned around and saw a portrait of me with him and Jack. He was at my right bright blue eyes shining as he hugged me only seven and very innocent, I was on one knee returning the gesture with one arm. Three year-old Jack smiling brightly while leaning on my leg. My eyes were bright with happiness four the four proud parents. Barbossa's father stood tall behind with Teague Jack's father next to him, Lilly Jack's mother right next to me and Barbossa's mother on my other side. Back then Hector Barbossa was just so innocent and fun loving. Why would he keep this portrait it does him no good really but the pain of that very day when the portrait was finished, when his parents left for sea and never returned. That is when Teague took him in and I took him under my wing. I remember training him before Jack and him absorbing what I said, unlike Jack when he was of age an around after the girls in Shipwreck cove. "_Now Hector," I said catching his attention, I then pointed at Jack, "One day he is going to wonder why I taught you these things instead of him." He gave me a confused look, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder her was twenty-five, so jack was twenty-one. "You are going to tell him that he was too busy trying to have a shag instead of learning what he needed o learn." He smiled at me and nodded._ I smiled at the memory and true to what I said Jack did wonder why, and Barbossa gave him that exact answer. Jack and Will

Will awakes on the street in the morning, when he realizes what happened last night he began to run were Norrington was, when he arrived he burst through the door and began to shout "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth."

Norrington sighs and seems unfazed, "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man."

Will fought him off and said, "We have to hunt them down. We must save her."

Governor Swann eyes widened with worry and annoyance, "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

Murtogg raised his hand and spoke, "That Jack Sparrow . He talked about the Black Pearl."

Mullroy decided to correct him. "Mentioned it, is more what he did."

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." Will said

Norrington looked at them like they were crazy, "No, the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

Will runs up and buries hatchet in the table were Norrington was looking, "That's not good enough!"

Norrington glares at him but stays calm "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." HE pulls it back out and him back his hatchet.

**In Jail**

Jack sits there trying to pick the lock with a bone, "Please..." He hears footsteps, he leaves the bone in the lock and lies down.

"You. Sparrow!" Will shout.

"Aye," Jack answers.

"You are familiar with that ship? The _Black__ Pearl_?"

I've heard of it.

"Where does it make berth?

"Where does it make berth?" Jack said incredulously, "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerte. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack studies his nails "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

Jack raises his eye brows, "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Will shouts, "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." Will tried.

"How's that? The key's run off." He said with a wave of his hand in the direction he dog went.

Will smirked, "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picks up a bench and places it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack studied him "What's your name?"

Will eyed him "Will Turner."

Jack immediately smiled, "That will be short for William , I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

They shake hands, "Agreed." Will says.

"Agreed. Get me out."

Will lifts the door free, "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

Jack stops, "Not without my effects."

**Commandeering a ship**

Will looks at him, "We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" he glances at the Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship, nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?"

Will pocks his chest out, "I'd die for her."

Jack smiles relived, "Oh, good. No worries, then."

Under boat underwater with Jack in the lead, "This is either madness or brilliance."

Jack keeps walking, "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide. They board the Dauntless, "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship."

Will: Aye! Avast!" The men laugh.

Gillette steps up, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack points his pistol at Gillette's nose, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Groves notices Gillette and his men a small boat, "Commodore!"

Gillette waving and screaming from the boat, "Sir, they've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship. Sparrow and Turner - they've taken the Dauntless."

Norrington sees the two on board the ship through his spy glass, "Rash, Turner, too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

Will notices the Interceptor set sail, "Here they come."

Gillette to his crew about the boat, "Bring her around! Bring her around!"

Norrington he and his men board the Dauntless, "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Jack and Will swing onto the Interceptor and sail away; Norrington notices, "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!"

Sailor follows orders, "Quickly men!" They try but are too late he falls in the water with a smack.

Jack mock bows, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

"Set top sails and clear up this mess."

Groves speaks up, "With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them."

Norrington glares at him, "We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines."

Groves sing starts giving orders, "Hands, come about. Run out the guns. To Norrington, "We open fire on our own ship, sir."

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." He says through clenched teeth.

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

Gillette the Interceptor bears down on his boat. "Abandon ship!" they jump off just in time as the boat is broken up and sink under the Interceptor"

Groves sighs, "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

Norrington looks at him, "So it would seem."

**Revelations and****Tortuga**

Will sharpening his sword, "When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack says not really carring.

Will still decides to continue, "My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew em. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

Will turns to look at him, "Bootstrap?"

Jack nods, "Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

Will glares at him, "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Jack looks at him annoyed, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate." He takes out his sword]

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" He moves one of the sails so that the yard catches Will and swings him out over the sea. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me ones, savvy? So?" He swings him back on board and offers him his sword, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"


	5. Chapter 5

Will takes the sword, "Tortuga?"

Jack smiles, "Tortuga."

When they walked onto the island jack took a deep breath. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, cruciferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

"It'll linger." Will said with a face

Jack smiles. "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"Scarlet!" She walked up to him and slapped him with all the force she could muster, "Not sure I deserved that." He then composed his self and yelled another whore's name, "Giselle!"

Giselle glares at him "Who was she?" Jack looks around "What?" she the slaps him as well, "I may have deserved that." He said to William who was smirking.

Jack was walking down the street and he entered a tavern he walked right out the back door. He grabbed a bucket handed it to Will and grabbed one for him, they filled the buckets with water. Jack threw the bucket of water at a dirty man sleeping with the pigs.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The dirty man pauses and looks up, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

Jack smiled at him, "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs looks at him confused for a moment then he just agrees. "Aye, that'll about do it." Will throws another bucket of water at him, "Blast! I'm already awake!" He shouts at Will.

Will scrunches his nose, "That was for the smell."

Jack started to walk to the front of the tavern the _Faithful Bride_. When they enter the tavern whores sat on laps, people played cards, smoked, and got dunk. Will scrunched up his nose in disgust. Jack tells him to keep a sharp eye for what a whore?. He then sits at a table in a dark corner with Gibbs.

Gibbs leans towards him, "Now, what's the nature of this venture of your on?"

Jack smiles widely "I'm going after the Black Pearl." Gibbs almost chokes on his drink, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it." Jack said with a clench of his fist.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Gibbs umps at Jack.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" He nods at Will.

Gibbs eyes widen, "The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?"

"Is he, now? Leverage? Says you? I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

Jack sighs, "One can only hope. Take what you can?" He raises his glass to Gibbs.

They clink their tankards, "Give nothing back." They drain their drinks.

You see lately Barbossa has decided that I should keep the princess company not fun for me. After an hour of being alone with her and her staring at me Pintel and Ragetti.

"You two be dinin' with the captain. And he requests you wear this." Pintel said with a slimy grin and then he gives her a whores dress. I wonder wear Barbossa got it honestly I didn't think any girl was that stupid.

Elizabeth sticks up her nose and says. "Well, you may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." She has a very good memory.

Pintel gave her that slimy smile again, "He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew and you'll be naked." She snatched the dress from him, "Fine."

I raised my hand, "I'll eat with the crew."

Pintel rolled his eyes, "He also said you'd say that so you don't have a choice." I fumed

In the Captain's cabin, the food is laid out on Barbossa's desk. I heard the princess' stomach growl; I rolled my eyes at her. We both take a seat across from him I stare at the food like it's a peanut while Elizabeth eats of course eats daintily. "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." He says mostly to Elizabeth he gives her a goblet with wine. "Try the wine. And the apples?" He offers her one, I sat giggling he looked like he was going to fatten her up and eat her. "One of those next."

Elizabeth slowly looks up scared, "It's poisoned."

"There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Turner ."

"Then release me and Arisone, you have your trinket; We're of no further value to you."

"I like it here it's fun" I said with a smirk while Barbossa smiks back and the princess glares at me.

Barbossa takes out the medallion which is a coin on a string how did Bill get a hole through it anyways. "You don't know what this is, do ye?"

Elizabeth looks confused, "It's a pirate medallion."

"This is Aztec gold? one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold. A terrible curse, any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."

"Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took. Em all, we spent em and traded. Em and frittered, em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave em away, the more we came to realize? The drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Our dear Arisone can tell you all about how she watched us with a smirk. Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it." Elizabeth took a butter knife and hide it under the table hm she was fighter. "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

Elizabeth looks into his soulless eyes. "And the blood to be repaid?

"That's why there's no sense to be killin ye yet." I am close to laughing as he offers her an apple. "Apple? Arr," She stabs him with the knife; he takes it out. "I'm curious. After killin me what was it you planning on doing next? That was it I fall of my chair laughing as she runs out and sees the pirates, all decaying skeletons. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He says the last part while looking at me he walks out into the moonlight and reveals a skeleton. You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner. You're in one! He drinks and it pours over his ribs, laughs and the crew laughs with him. "What are ye looking at? Back to work!"

One of those idiots just had to say. "You heard the Captain. Back to work."

Gibbs waves his arms. "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot."

Will looks incredulous, "So this is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack glares at the younger man, "You, sailor!"

Gibbs immediately says "Cotton, sir."

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" He didn't even take a deep breath, when Cotton didn't answer he yelled "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question."

The parrot squawked, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

Gibbs squints his eyes, "Mostly, we figure, that means yes."

Jack smiles brightly Of course it does." He then looks to Will "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Someone down the line yells. "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack walks towards the familiar voice and takes off the sailors hat, revealing a woman. "Ana Maria." She slaps him.

Will smiles at him, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No, that one I deserved."

Ana Maria looks furious. "You stole my boat!"

Jack looks scared "Actually" she slaps him again. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one."

Ana Maria points her forefinger at him, "I will."

Will feels like he should help. "A better one."

Jack repeats him probably not knowing what he was saying. "A better one!"

Will points to the Interceptor, "That one."

Jack looks confused and turns around, "What one? That one?" He said glaring at Will then smiles at Ana Maria, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

Ana Maria and the crew yell aye while Cotton's Parrot yells, "Anchors aweigh."

Gibbs eyes widen in fear, "No, no, no, no, no, its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

Jack looks up at the clouds, "it'd be far worse not to have her."

A storm breaks upon them at sea and everyone is running around the ship trying to keep it on course.

Will looks at Gibbs, "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?"

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" he looks up at Jack. "We should drop canvas, sir." He yells through the crashing waves and the howling winds.

"She can hold a bit longer."

Gibbs smirks at his captain. "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

"We're catching up."

**So sorry things came up and you know sorry again.**


	6. Chapter 6

She walked through the cabin her fingers lazily touching the items that lay on the furniture. I picked up the golden goblet that lay full on the table. "You know Barbossa; a man can't love a woman if his heart does not beat." she looked up at him

"Arisone," He walked over to me, placing his hand over my own. "You were, and are the only woman I will ever love dead or alive."

"That is sad Hector because I can never love you." His eyes widened in shock, anger, despair, and many other emotions I couldn't understand.

"You will die with your beloved sparrow bitch." He turned on his toe and stomped out of the room. "Take her to the brig!" she heard him shout to his crew.

Pintel and Ragetti pushed into the cabin, grabbing me by each arm pulling me away. My feet dragged behind me, Arsinoe looked up to see Barbossa. He avoided my eyes, as the crew laughed, hollered, and grabbed at me. "You will regret your decisions Barbossa."

Elizabeth watched this all happen from the side cabin fearful for her life and desperate to get away. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She hears a voice and looks around in curiosity.

High on the main mast, Twigg cups his hands to his face, calls down. "Isla de Muerta, Isla de Muerta, off the port bow!"

Barbossa moved to the rail his boots clicking as he walked across the deck. The storm clouds are breaking up. He tightly grabs the rail in anticipation, his expression a mixture of loathing and fear. Jacoby approaches his captain hesitantly "Orders, Captain?"

Barbossa turned to the crew member his eyes cold and almost lifeless. "Bring her in, not too close. I won't brave the reef, not until high tide. We lay anchor before dark."

Jacoby nods, backs away. Barbossa turns back to the sea lost in thought, "That is, if it first doesn't sink back down to hell from where it came."

Jack holds his compass close his hand holding it as if he is praying. He quickly shuts it and looks up. "Bear three points starboard." Anna-Maria turns the wheel, adjusting course. The ship leans into the new direction. Jack looks down at his compass again "Six points port!" He yells the new direction Anna-Maria frowns, but follows the order, turns the wheel back, and the ship responds. Will works on deck, coiling a rope - but he watches Jack and Anna-Maria, clearly not happy.

Gibbs hobbles up, "Left-handed ropes are coiled against the sun, or it's bad luck!" He twirls his finger around to emphasize what he means. "Anty-clockwise," Gibbs takes over the task. The ship shifts course again, Will has had enough.

"How do we expect to find an island no one can find - with a compass that doesn't work?"

Gibbs answers young Turners question, "Now, lad, just because it don't point north don't mean it don't work." He lowers his voice considerably, "That compass gives bearings to the Isla de Muerta, wherever it may lay."

Wills eyes widen in shock he whispers back, "Really?" He leans closer to the older gentleman. "So what's the story on the pistol?"

Gibbs settles in, happy to have a willing listener. "I'll tell ye. Now, Jack Sparrow has an honest streak in him, and that's where the whole problem starts. This was when he was Captain of the Black Pearl..."

Wills eyes widened in shock and he slightly gasped "What? He never told me that." His eyes narrowed.

Gibbs smiled at the longer man, and leaned in closer, "Ah - he's leaned, then. Plays things more close to the vest, see, Jack was a cartographer, back in Old England. Somehow he came by the money to commission the Pearl. Hired himself a crew, promised each man an equal share." He lowers his voice "So, they're forty days out, and the, First Mate says, everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the island, too. So Jack gave up the bearings." Gibbs shakes his head and sighs, "That night, there was a mutiny. Gibbs' voice is a whisper; Will leans in closer, "Jack gave hisself up for the sake of his loyal crew. He was marooned on an island, left there to die."

"How did he get off the island?" Will asked curiosity clearly evident

"I didn't," Jack yelled loudly, he was standing right next to the pair. "My body's still there, rotting away, and I am but a ghost!" Will and Gibbs aren't sure what to make of that. Jack laughs, "How did you get off the island?" Gibbs questioned him

"Ah, that's a dark and unpleasant tale, best left untold." Jack begins to walk away.

"Wait, what about the pistol?" Will quickly asked him

Jack turned to him, "The pistol. When a pirate is marooned, Will, he's given a pistol with a single shot. No good for hunting, or surviving, really. But after three weeks of starvation and thirst, the option of that pistol begins to look good." He pauses letting his tale sink in, he pulls out the pistol, raises it. "But I survived. And I still have that single shot. It's meant for one man. My mutinous first mate…" He glares into the distance.

Will finishes Jacks thought; "Barbossa" Jack shoots a glance at Will nods, and moves away.

Barbossa, face upturned. No expression in his eyes. He turned to Pintel, "Go get Arisone, bring her to me, I want her to witness this." He turned and walked off the ship Elizabeth being dragged behind him with his crew.

"Pintel how're we supposed to get er out there," Ragetti motioned from Arsinoe to the island. Pintel just shrugged.

"If I can suggest an idea, I could just walk out there, one of you on my left and the other on my right." The pirate pair looked at each other satisfied with the given idea.

They opened the cell, smirking, "Ye know lass, ye are very pretty."

I walked through the cell flipping my hair, "I know" Pintel moved to her right Ragetti on her left. They pulled her off the Black Pearl and of the Island.

Around Barbossa a group of pirates stood in anticipation for what was to come, Elizabeth among them fear evident in her eyes. Still as stones, in front of a dark cave opening, their faces look upward, their total lack of movement disconcerting. Above the cave, on a hillock, the pirate Koehler gazes out toward the horizon. Slowly he TRANSFORMS, head-to-toe, from pirate to skeleton. The moon has climbed free of the storm clouds, rising large and full on the horizon. The skeleton turns.

"Moonrise, Captain! First night of full," Kohler yelled.

Barbossa grinned menacingly, "Ha" He laughed joyfully, "Be mindful of pits and crevasses. Stay together."

"Captain, we got er" Ragetti grinned prideful.

"She put up a hell of a fight though." Pintel added.

I glared at the pair, "I did not", my eyes becoming slits, "If I do recall you had no idea of what to do with me."

"Shut it girl," Barbossa snapped at her, He grabbed my arm and pulled mealong beside him roughly. He takes a torch, and moves off into the cave, his crew follows closely behind him. The group keeps together under the firelight. The path leads between boulders on a slope downhill. From the echoes and shadows, it's clear the cave system must be huge.

Elizabeth glances over; the torches illumine caverns off to the side and just the edge of a mound of coins. Clearly there is more, but the rest is lost in darkness. Twigg, gazing upward in wonder, moves a few feet away from the group. Barbossa grabs him as he nears a chasm.

Barbossa turns to him, "Careful, mate. Fall down there, you'd die and miss Judgment Day for not even the Lord himself'll come look for you here." Barbossa releases him, still dragging Arsinoe along beside him; they walked through the twisting caverns, slowly descending deeper and deeper.

Cotton pulls a sail line, looks out and he sees something in the distance, he takes the parrot off his shoulder, strokes it along the back. "Land HO! Land HO! Land ho! Land ho!" the parrot screeches again and again. Indeed, the faint outline of Isla de Muerta is in the distance on the port side. Will stands excited, jumps onto the rigging for a better look, but Anna-Maria, at the helm, stares at Cotton, and the parrot. "How does he do that?"

Jack walked up beside them, "They'll be anchored on the lee side. Haul your wind, and keep to the weather of the island."

With the torch lights flickering in the ink black of the night, the pirates stooped low to enter the cavern to revel the spectacular treasure of Isla de Muerta overflowing chests of coins, gold and silver ingots, jewelry, objects d'art, jade and ivory, brightly colored silks, furniture, jewels and pearls; mirrors and swords, anything and everything of value that might be carried by ship, is here. The pirates move through, Elizabeth couldn't help but gaze in wonder at the glittering gold and silver around the cave. "The curse drove you to gather this?"

Barbossa looked at her, "Aye. And not a bit of it any use to us, only hoarded. But it will drive us no longer." He looked over at Arsinoe "Isn't that right dear my dear fire cracker." He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to his side. "If you do recall," he whispered into my ear, leaning in closer his lips grazing her check.

Arsinoe pushed him away, "Yes Barbossa I do recall."

Elizabeth paused, staring at herself in a jewel-encrusted mirror, and then is pushed along by the pirates.

The Interceptor lies at anchor in the distance, Jack row away from the large vessel in a small longboat, toward the rocky shore. The rush of a waterfall grows louder, Will looks, ahead of them there is a black cave mouth, right at water level. Will looks at Jack "What's that?"

Jack turns toward were Will is looking, "Depends."

Will glares at the pirate across from him, "On what?"

Jack smirks at him, "On whether the stories are all true. If they are, that's a waterfall that spills over at high tide, with a short drop to an underground lagoon. If not by now, the moving water tugs on the longboat, and they are sucked in well, too late." The boat rushes forward, plunges into darkness. The longboat takes a harrowing drop over a short waterfall but then lands safely in a gorgeous underwater lagoon floats lazily toward a sandy shore.

Jack stepped out of the boat, "Chalk one up for the stories." Will leaped out into the water, pulls the boat ashore

The pirate group reaches the end of a small chamber of mostly jewels and pearls piled around a large bed, and then they emerge into the largest cavern of all, also crammed with treasure, including several mountains of gold coins that reach the ceiling. There is treasure everywhere except for one spot in the center. A hole in the ceiling lets in a column of moonlight, which illuminates a stone chest, lid pushed back, decorated with carved Aztec hieroglyphs, filled with gold coins identical to Will's medallion, a sharp stone knife lies on top. In front of it, buried in the sand is a skeleton and this one doesn't look like it's going to move ever again, judging by the sword in its back. A crab scurries away from it as the group approaches.

"Barbossa is this really necessary, why do I have to be here," Arsinoe walked in front of the pirate. "I am much better suited to be, at the helm of your ship being a pirate, doing piratey things."

Barbossa grinned at her, "I want you here to see my…you could call it my rebirth." He climbed to the top of the small hill. "Here we stand before the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Won by blood, it demands blood in return."

Arsinoe walked around the back of the small hill picking at the glittering gold objects around her. All eyes turn onto Elizabeth. Pintel takes the stone knife from the chest, approaches her. Arisone looks up and prepares herself; Elizabeth shrinks back, but is held by two other pirates. Arisone stoops by the large puddle of water at the bottom of the hill. Pintel grins, Grabs her by the wrist. She turns her head away, shuts her eyes. He raises the knife and then very carefully, daintily, uses just the sharp tip of the knife to just prick, Elizabeth's finger. One tiny red drop of blood appears, and drips down onto the medallion. Arisone relaxes her stance; Elizabeth opens her eyes, surprised.

Pintel looked up at her, "What did you expect? We're all gentlemen here, right and proper." The entire group pirates laugh,

Barbossa takes the medallion, grins at Elizabeth and turns his eyes to Arsinoe; he gives her a long yearning look. He looks over his crew, "You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" He grins down upon them, "Eat a whole bushel of apples." He walked towards the chest, where a shining beam of moon light covers it. "What was begun by blood, let blood now end!" He yells to the heavens. "He tosses the gold medallion onto the others the pirates stand there tense and unsure of what was to happen. They all look at each other, look at themselves. Nothing happens.

"Did it work?" One said

"I don't feel no different." responded another.

"How can we tell?" Another pirate said

Barbossa frowns, draws his pistol, and shoots the pirate in front of him Ragetti square in the chest. Ragetti grasps his chest in shock, but doesn't die from the wound.

Another pirate, shockingly states, "You didn't die."

"No" Ragetti responds the realization of what happens dawn upon him. "He shot me"

"It didn't work! The curse is still upon us!"

Barbossa searches his mind for an answer ... turns to Elizabeth, "You, Maid, Your father, what was his name?" He grabs her arms roughly "Was your father William Turner?" He shouted in her face.

Elizabeth takes time to smile before answering, "No"

The pirates cry out in alarm. Barbossa gathers himself, getting his rage under steely control. "Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child who is the real owner of that medallion, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? Where?" His eyes wild and hungry, like animal. He slaps her hard across the face, sending her spiraling down the hill of gold.

Jacoby turns to Pintel, "You brought the wrong person."

"She had the medallion! She's the right age. She said her name was Turner!"

Twigg glared at Barbossa, "You brought us here for nothing,"

Barbossa whirls on him eyes wild, "If you have sailed with Morgan for ten years like I have, you'd know not to question me!

I grabbed Elizabeth and noticed Will I pulled her too him. Will reached down toward her. I grab the bloody medallion from the ground before going after them. I run up behind them to find they have already found Jack

"You" Elizabeth gasps in shock when she sees Jack.

"Me" Jack retorted smartly, "He then looked over her shoulder to see me, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving the lass," I responded my hands on my hips.

Elizabeth turned on me, "Arsinoe," she said with wide eyes, "he's in league with Barbossa.

Jack jumped back into the conversation, "No, I'm rescuing you."

Elizabeth looks between us dumfounded, she looked at me, "I can understand you," but turned to Jack, "But, you?"

I glared at her, "I don't know why you would think that I would save you." I cocked my head to the side. I heard footfalls behind us, "Go, go, quickly before they catch you." Will and Elizabeth ran forward. Jack moved to my side, "Are you ready Jackie." I grinned up at him.

"I'd gladly appreciate it if you didn't call me Jackie." He smirked at me.

Then Barbossa and his crew were upon us. Jack smiled ahead of us as Barbossa moved to the front of his crew to face us. "What are you doing here Sparrow?" He spat at our feet. "Hmm" he noticed me, "It seems you have found your bitch."

I stepped in front of him, "There only appears to be one bitch Hector, and it aint me." I spat in his face.

Then Jack chooses to speak up, "The girls blood didn't work did it?" He looked up from under his hat. "I know whose blood you need though."

Barbossa pushed me aside, "Say the name or I'll slit your throat." He placed his hand on his cutlass.

Jack smirked at him "No you wont," he said as his eyes dance towards me.

Barbossa motions at Pintel, "Now?" Pintel asks his Captain. Barbossa merely nods, but soon gives in, "No don't kill him."

I smile, "Hector I believe you have lost your touch,"

He glares at me, "Allow me the humor of listening to your terms," He said while looking at me his words though obviously for Jack.


End file.
